1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing device for approximately horizontally moving a washing object (a work, e.g., parts, glass, a liquid crystal plate, etc.) by vertically moving a reservoir upper portion with respect to a reservoir lower portion every one washing cycle, and removing dust floated within a fluid, etc. by returning the fluid (washing water, a washing liquid, a rinse liquid, etc.) of the reservoir lower-upper portion to a tank, and also relates to a work conveying method of this washing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 19 shows one example of a general article as a conventional washing device. Namely, this example shows a badge system. The summary of this system will be explained. A washing reservoir is filled with a fluid, and a washing object (set to a work) is dipped into this fluid and is washed by an ultrasonic wave in this dipping state. In this construction, there were the following problems. Namely, since the work is horizontally moved and vertically moved and is dipped into the washing reservoir, conveying device and operation become complicated, or a time for the conveyance is taken and working efficiency is bad. Further, in this construction, the work is moved in a composite direction of the horizontal movement, etc. In accordance with this composite movement, the enlargement of an arranging space of the device, complicatedness of the device, or an increase in the scale of a plant, etc. are caused. As mentioned above, it is difficult to remove dust, dirt, etc. floated or mixed into the fluid in the badge system.
There is a work (e.g., glass, a liquid crystal plate, etc.) of a flat plate shape as a special article. In this one example, the work is washed while the work is conveyed by utilizing chain conveyance and a guide member. In this method, problems exist in that traces of the guide member are left in the work and become a factor of the generation of inferior goods, and after-treatment is required so that a reduction in efficiency and an increase in cost are caused. Further, in this horizontal system, a hole and a notch portion are formed in the washing reservoir, and the work is moved and the washing liquid, etc. are overflowed by utilizing this hole. Accordingly, problems exist in that the overflow of the washing liquid is often utilized, and the supply amount is increased and the washing tank is large-sized, or the area of an opening portion is limited.
There is a washing device of JP-A-7-136606 as a prior patent literature having the reservoir of a divisional type. In this literature, a divisional type reservoir having a fluid supply hose and a drain pipe therein and divided into two in the horizontal direction is arranged. An ultrasonic vibrator horizontally moved and raised and lowered is arranged in this divisional type reservoir, and a dry rotary table is arranged in the divisional type reservoir so as to perform washing and drying operations in one reservoir.
As mentioned above, there were evils caused by the composite movement in the construction of the conventional dipping system. For example, the arranging space of the device is enlarged, and the device becomes complicated or the plant is large-sized, etc. Further, in the construction for utilizing the conventional chain conveyance, etc., problems exist in that traces are left and become a factor of the generation of interior goods, and after-treatment is required and a reduction in efficiency is caused, or the area of the opening portion is limited, etc.
The literature is set to the divisional type and adopts a construction for repeating the mutual movement and union of each reservoir and a construction for making the horizontal and raising and lowering movements in setting or resetting the ultrasonic vibrator to the divisional type reservoir. Accordingly, the device and the work become complicated and it takes time to make the work and the washing, etc.